steven_universe_offcolor_rebellion_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Rose Quartz
This character is played by the Discord user KoiRose #9550 and redesigned by her. Rose Quartz is the mother to Steven Universe. After giving up her physical form to have the boy, she left him for the Off-Color Crystal gems to tend to. =Appearance= Rose is one of the tallest of the rebels, beside Milky Quartz. She wears a cropped top with the bottom cut out to match that of the top of a star. Her pants are much shorter on one leg than they are on the other. A layered and ruffled, backside skirt is around her waist that only goes about halfway down her legs. There are pale pink rose thorn markings going around her upper arms and thighs. First-form Rose Quartz's first form was that of a normal Quartz soldier. It had the basic markings, except the top was cropped to reveal her naval gem. First regeneration In this form, she wore the basic dress that the Rose in the series wore. A beautiful white dress that extends down to her feet with a light pink to dark pink gradient. This is when she was poofed by Lavender Pearl at the Diamonds Ball (Rose was Pink Diamond then), and taken back to the off-color base. Second regeneration This form, Rose wears a dress that reveals one of her legs. She wears hot pink flats, and the dress is cut in the middle to form a star and reveal her gem. Current regeneration Rose wears a cropped and sleeveless top with the bottom cut out to the top half of a star. she wears pants that goes down further one leg than the other, and a cape-like ruffled skirt on the back that has a pink gradient. =Personality= Rose Quartz is a playful, enthusiastic gem. She can easily find, and point out the good in others. After getting pregnant with her son, Rose becomes distant and quiet. =History= (Read Pink Diamonds history to see further backstory, and reason as to why she joined Earth) Rose resides on earth along with the off-color rebellion. She was "rescued" and taken to Earth by Lavender Pearl after Pink Diamond was shattered, and now stays there. Lavender had kept the gem hidden until she could hide, and let Rose refuse where no one would see who it really was. =Abilities= Fusions *When fused with Milky Quartz, they fuse Rhodochrosite *When fused with Covellite, they fuse Tanzanite *When fused with Lavender Pearl, they fuse Scapelite *When fused with Carnelian, they fuse Cherry Quartz be summoned, and can be adjusted to any size. It is tough, and cannot break. Unique Abilities *Shield and force-field summoning. *Healing tears, strong enough to heal a cracked gem. *Floating/controlled gravity. * =Relationships= Greg Universe (formerly) Steven Universe (son) Pink Pearl (master, when Diamond) =Trivia= *Rose Quartz will get sensitive on the subject of Pink Diamond **She doesn't enjoy to eat, but finds the flavors of things interesting **She will taste things, but will normally not eat *She has a huge fascination with humans and what they do Gallaries Rose's Second regeneration. She first had this on when she was rescued by Lavender. The final regeneration of Rose. She took this form after being poofed after she had been living with the rebellion for quite some time.